


𝐔𝐧𝐫𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞|𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐥𝐟𝐨𝐲

by Sofiafacultad



Series: Unrequitted love|Draco Malfoy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Multi, Other, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiafacultad/pseuds/Sofiafacultad
Summary: "Why are you doing this!? You keep telling me I'm a worthless piece of shit! But then you get jealous over anyone I talk t-""BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"Stella Fenty, a Slytherin student, was dating the famous Harry Potter. But then, she  found out he was cheating on her. Unfortunately, the same thing happened to the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy....|This story is not focused on the Battle Of Hogwarts. It's more focused on their love lives.|
Series: Unrequitted love|Draco Malfoy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159328
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~feelings~

STELLA

"Do you atleast wanna sneak to the Astronomy tower with me tonight?" I asked Harry as we were walking down the Great Hall, on my way to Transfiguration class.

"No, Stella. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm busy." He replied, rolling his eyes. He has been acting wierd for the past few weeks already. I thought I was just overreacting but he has been.... distant. Before I could say anything, he walked away not even waving goodbye.

I've always been the type of girl who doesn't wear any makeup unlike those girls who put so much effort on their appearance. And what I mean by "those" is my sister, Thalia Fenty. She's the complete opposite of me. She's the pretty and famous sister who everyone wants to be friend with. Father and Mother are so proud of her for keeping our family name clean especially when she started dating Draco Malfoy. I wasn't quite sure if she dated him for his wealth or simply loves him.

"Stella!" My thought were interrupted by Eloise calling my name.

"How dare you leave me with all those bitches in the Great Hall!" She said, panting. I turned to look at her and gave her a smile.

"Eloise. You know I have all these fucking classes to deal with-"

"That isn't an excuse for leaving your hot best friend with all those bitches! Who knows? Someone must've kidnapped me for looking pretty today." She said, grinning at me and raised her brow.

"So... How did the "fixing things with the chosen one" went?" My smile quickly faded when she mentioned him. She must have noticed 'cause she sent me a sorry look.

"I tried talking to him. I asked him if we could go to the Astronomy Tower tonight so we could talk but he said he was busy. He always is." She stopped walking and stepped infront of me, pointing a finger on my face.

"I will not let him treat you like garbage. If he's always too busy, break up with him because you're also busy with your personal life." 

"But, El. I don't think he's "busy". I'm kind of getting a feeling his hiding something from me. But I think it's just my anxiety getting the best of me."

"Well, let's just hope it is just your-" She stopped talking and tapped my shoulder pointing Harry's direction.

"Isn't that your boyfriend? Why is she talking to your sister? And they're awfully close to be seen as friends." She said peering at their direction.

"El, you don't think his-"

"Yes. He doesn't seem too "busy" around her."

"Don't say that. Thalia might be a bitch but she's still my sister and I don't think she's that heartless to steal him from me." She turned her head from his direction to face me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"If you say so but don't say this biatch warned you." She let out a small laugh and walked away.

I made my way to Transfiguration thinking if I should confront him or not.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thankyou for reading, I unplublished this on wattpad for a while but I'll put it back after a week or so to cool things down.

~bipolar~

STELLA

It has been a few weeks since that incident happened. Harry and I still haven't sort things out. I don't know what I did wrong. I know I'm not that pretty but I loved him. And I think that's enough for him to love me the way that I love him.

"Fuck!" I forgot I had Potions next and I'm already 5 minutes late. 

I entered the classroom and all heads turned to look at me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. My anxiety is eating me out right now.

"Ms. Fenty, care to explain why you're late?" Snape asked, his tone cold and giving me an icy glare as always. 

"I didn't realize what time it is. I lost track of time and-"

"And how is that my fault?" He interrupted me. One of the things I hate most about people is interrupting me. No one interrupts Stella Fenty.

"Did I blame you?" Realizing what I said, I received gasps from student and they were whispering things about me. 

"Very well then, detention for you, Ms. Fenty." He said, coldly. I let out a sigh of relief. I was expecting something more severe.

"One month. Sit beside Malfoy." I groaned and rolled my eyes before heading to sit beside Malfoy. Malfoy. Just great. My sister's boyfriend. And probably one of my worst enemy.

I saw him shot me a grin but I ignored and pretended I didn't see him. I don't want my sister yelling at me saying I wanted to steal his man. They barely even act like a couple. They act like friends if I'm being honest. And I know for a fact that they're just both doing that to keep the Malfoy's and the Fenty's family name clean, especially when we're both known to be one of the wealthiest families in the whole Wizarding World. And a reputation for keeping our blood line "pure-blood." But I don't believe in any of those none sense. I think whatever blood status, race, you have, you deserve to be treated equally and loved. That's probably why I don't have much friends. My thoughts were drifted to reality when I heard Snape ask us to do something.

"I want you to write an essay with your seatmate about Amortentia. Due tomorrow. You may start now." Snape said coldly.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and starting scribbling down my essay. I was hoping he'd care to help and work on our essay together just like what Snape said. But no. I lost my temper and rolled my eyes. I turned to face him.

"Aren't you going to help?" I said, annoyance filling inside of me. He sent me his signature smirk which boiled my blood even more.

"No wonder Potter has been distant with you. I mean look at you." He laughed. And looked at me up and down. Although I didn't show any emotions, deep down I was hurt. Perks of having strict and unloving parents, you can hide your feelings very well. I stayed silent and continued writing down my essay.

"I wouldn't surprise if the next and last thing your pathetic boyfriend-"

"No wonder my sister walks away from you!" I yelled, causing attention to our side, making their heads turn to our direction. Malfoy was fuming from rage. I could practically feel his anger radiating off his ears. He clenched his fist so hard, nails digging through his skin, I saw blood dripping. I got scared. He let out a maniac laugh and moved towards my face. We were so close, I could feel his minty breath fanning to my face.

"You'll wish you didn't say that later, filthy mudblood." Before I could say anything, the bell rang and he walked away.

I didn't care on what he was going to do. I didn't care of what others think about me anymore. I'm not the same person that walked through the Great Hall when I was Year 1-3. Everyone knew that. I am here for a reason. And Eloise thought me I shouldn't kneel for a man that isn't worth it. She always tell me that she knows there is something more on me rather than being a bitch.

I was on my way to the Great Hall for dinner when someone grabbed my waist and covered my mouth. I whimpered at his hands and struggled getting out. I tried to fight back but then I heard who it was.

"Shut the fuck up." It was Malfoy. Although, I don't trust him I let the tension in me out. He was dating my sister. He wouldn't hurt me. I stayed silent until he dragged me to an empty classroom. Locking the door behind us.

"Potter. I saw him with your sister a while ago." He said, barely a whisper.

"So? Is that supposed to make me jealous?" I replied, rolling my eyes. I was getting irritated by him. How can one be so stubborn? That's when I realized I shouldn't have done that. He clenched his jaw and close his eyes taking a sharp inhale. He then wrapped his hand around my neck and pushed me against a wall. His grip tightened but still breathable. 

"You don't get to be a bitch like you are when you're with me. You'll respect me." He whispered on my ear. Sending shivers down my spine and leaving goosebumps everywhere. 

"Do you understand?" He continued. I was still in shock on everything that's happening. When I didn't reply,

"I SAID DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?" He yelled and I immediately nod my head. He sent me a smirk and whispered right to my neck.

"Good girl." And with that, he let go of me and left me alone in the empty classroom, leaving red marks on my neck from his tight grip. I was still staring at where he was standing, panting and confused, trying to process on what just happened.

~  
I made my way to the Great Hall and sat beside Eloise to eat dinner. I was grabbing steak and mashed potatoes when I heard her gasp loud.

"Did you hookup with someone!? You have a lot of explaining to do!" I choked on her words and sat down.

"Will you shut it! Someone might hear you. And no I didn't hookup with someone. I wouldn't do that to Harry." She was giving me an, i-dont-believe-you look. I rolled my eyes at her and continue on chewing my steak.

"You know you couldn't lie to me. You can tell me everything later." She said, raising her eyebrows, her grin still there.

"I'm not lying! And I absolutely have nothing to explain to you later!" I protest.

"We'll see. We'll see." And raised her eyebrow twice, finishing her meal and I rolled my eyes at her and her thoughts.

How would I tell her what happened in the classroom a while ago? Do I just tell her that Malfoy grabbed my waist, told me something about Harry and my sister, choked me and walk away? Because if I did say that she'll just think different thoughts about it, which I dont want to happen. Maybe I won't tell her. But Eloise is more of a sister to me than Thalia is. She has always been there for me when I fucked up. I will tell her. No, I wouldn't. Something are meant to be kept to their selves. Fuck, I'm so bipolar.


	3. Three

~pain~

STELLA

I woke up in my bedroom, Eloise bed empty. As usual. She doesn't even sleep here. She sleeps in Cedric's dorm. Due to him being HufflePuff's prefect, he has his own dorm. But I don't need to be a prefect to have my own dorm. My father can buy every single student a dorm for their selves here. But I refused to have my own room. I wanted to live a life like other witch and wizards here. I dont want them to treat me differently because of my financial status. Back then, I never had a fun childhood. I had to study hard because if I didn't, Father will be dissappointed and hit me. I was used to getting hit. I was used to being abused. It was like that since I was 10 but now I'm 16. No one hurts me anymore except for myself. My thoughts were drifted away by El barging in like a monster. I was shocked at her actions.

"What the fuck!? Why would you barge in here at 5 am in the morning like there's fire in the whole damn school!" I shrieked, obviously irritated by her actions.

"I....erm....sorry. Anyways, yoursisterisheldingapartytomorrowandthewholeslytherinhouseisinvitedsinceit'sherbirthdaytomorrow." She said that so fast, I barely comprehend anything that she said.

"What? I can't understand you. Calm down, El. Don't pull out the nine." I laughed. She stepped away from the door and sat on the bed beside me.

"I said your sister is going to hold a party tomorrow and the whole Slytherin house is invited. It will be held in the common room. At 9 pm." 

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care if she's hosting a party. I don't give a fuck on what she's doing in her life." I replied. She rolled her eyes and opened a door to a small room. My walk-in closet. She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Darling, don't you see? It's your time to shine. You have a whole shit ton of clothes her. She's trying to steal your man. Steal her shine now." She proclaimed.

"El, you know I'm not as pretty as her. I don't have any motivation right now."

"Stell, that's the point. We'll show her you're ten times hotter than her. Honestly, you are. You just...erm..don't know how to dress properly."

"Exactly. That's why I'm not going."

"Well, what's the purpose of this side bitch? To be here for you of course." I let out a loud groan and tucked myself inside the duvet. She's trying to convince me again. Slytherins and their manipulation powers. I heard her close the door of my walk-in closet and sat on my bed once again. 

"Fine. If that's what you want, then I'll leave it to you. But I'm only doing this since it might be a great opportunity for everyone to know the real Stella. The real you." She said, patting my shoulders. I removed the comforter off of me and gave her a smile.

"Come on let's go to breakfast. We don't wanna miss all the beef steak there." She said and we laughed, hopping out of the bed.

~  
I was eating steak. And Eloise was talking to me about her and Cedric.

"And I can't believe he did that. He's so sweet. He said he didn't believe the stereotypes of people that are sorted in Slytherin. He believes not all of us are annoying." I wasn't listening to anything she was saying. My mind was focused on something. I saw Harry and Thalia left together.

"Stella. Stella! What are you-." El said and noticed them too.

"Oh."

"I got to go. We'll see where this goes. This must be interesting." I said and she gave me a nod. I sat up from my chair and followed them. They were heading for the girl's bathroom. No one ever goes there because of Myrtle. Everytime Harry will look back, I will hide behind a wall to pretend I'm not following them. Once we arrived in the bathroom, they stepped inside. I was just behind the entrance watching their every move. How stupid could they be?

"You don't know how much I missed you." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Thalia was giggling. Then they kissed. My heart fell on the ground. I can't believe he did this. All I ever did was love him. But he never loved me back. Out of all people he chose to fuck my sister. Of course everyone wants her 'cause she's Thalia Fenty. I was supposed to run away up to my room but I didn't. He doesn't deserve my tears. Instead, I stepped inside of the bathroom and clapped my hands three times. They stopped and looked at me with horrified faces.

"So this is why you're always "busy" huh? Busy fucking MY sister!" I yelled. Harry stepped forward me and reached my forearm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed and shrugged his filthy hands off of mine.

"Out of all people you chose her! What kind of person fucks their girlfriend's sister!? You disgust m-." 

"Let me explain-"

"No! I should've known. Did you just get with me to fuck me, Harry?"

"No I-"

"Of course! Everyone wants to fuck a 16 year old!" I yelled. Right then I did something I didn't regret. I slapped him so hard in his face, his cheek turned red.

"I'm sorry. You were just to much to handle." He said. I can't believe the words coming out from this man! He had the audacity to tell me this after cheating on me!? Then why else did he even date me from the start.

"I'm not too much. You're just not enough." And with that, I walked away from them, leaving them speechless. I didn't want to give him the satisfactory he wanted. To see me cry over him. Although, I looked tough, I ran away. I didn't even notice my cheeks were wet. I was just running, and running, and running. Hoping I'd get away from this reality. Then I accidentally hit someone. My face bumping to his muscular face. I looked up at him to see it was a platinum, blonde hair with stormy blue hues. Malfoy. How am I supposed to tell him now?

" I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said trying to wipe my tears away.

"What are you doing here?" He replied. He must've noticed I was upset because his tone wasn't arrogant or demanding. It was soft and caring which made me shock.

"I'm so sorry. But Thalia, she's been cheating on you with my boyfrie- Harry. I saw them. No caught them in the girls bathroom." My vision was starting to get blurry. My head was fuzzy from everything that is happening. Then the last thing I remembered was it was all black. And I fell unconscious.


	4. Four

~rage and anger~

STELLA 

I woke up with a pounding headache. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my dorm. I was in the Hospital Wing. What happened? I tried ro recall yesterday then I remembered. He cheated on me. All the pain I was hiding yesterday came flooding in my mind. How could he do this to me? My pain was quick to become rage and anger. I saw Madame Promfrey fixing vials which were probably medical supplies

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. I watched her as she carefully placed the vials in a silver cart. She didn't reply but perhaps she can hear me.

"Who brought me here?" I asked growing impatient. Things I hate about people, is when I'm to them and they don't even bother to look at me. I feel so disrespected when they do that. And I don't like the feeling of being disrespected.

"Malfoy carried you all the way from the Great Hall until here. Oh! And before I forget, he asked me to give you this." She grabbed a piece of parchment from the pocket of her dress and hand it over to me. I was confused, Malfoy doing this? Quite unbelievable if you ask me. I opened the parchment, my cold hands touching the paper.

Fenty, meet me up the Slytherin common room once you received this. This instance. I have a proposal to make. In other words, revenger for our exes.

D.M

I fold the parchment and made my way down the hall. I was starving. I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't mind waiting for a couple of minutes. As I was walking the down the hall, I saw Harry walking towards me. I tried to walk away from him but his long strides caught up with my short ones. Fuck, why do you have to walk so slow?

"Stella, wait-" He called me and I turned around.

"What do you want!?"

"I'm so sorry, okay?" He looked sincere. But my hearts has been broken too many times. And I don't trust anyone anymore. I'm too fragile already. I've been used to many times, been broken a lot of times.

"Why do you lie? Why are you doing this?" I asked, my eyes became watery. I tried to hide my tears but it just came, flooding in my eyes.

"I think you deserve to know." He said, looking down at his shoes.

"Look, I dated you so that I would get closer to your siste-." Before he could finish his sentence I felt my fist clench and punch him in his chest hard. 

"You used me-!"

"Stella stop!"

"I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED YOU!" I yelled. Then I fell to the ground. I was sobbing hard.

"Why would you do this to me? I did nothing wrong. All I ever did was love you. Why!?" I said as I tried to get up. He looked guilty but he wasn't regretting anything he has said. He loved my sister he would do anything for her. He grabbed my forearm to tell me be quiet for I was gathering attention.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled but his gripped only tightened.

"We're done. I loved her not you. Get over it." He whispered in my ear. His grip was so hard on my forearm it was starting to get so red. I was trembling, shaking. I have never seen him like this to me before.

"Harry, you're hurting me. Let me go." I commanded. But his grip only tightened even more. I let out a whimper.

"You'll never bother us again. I used you. We're ove-." Before he could finish his sentence, someone punched him straight to his jaw making him fall to the ground. Malfoy. He was on top of him. Fighting and punching him. Harry was bleeding so bad. I was scared.

"Leave her alone! She said let go!" He yelled. I tried to pull him away from him but he was too strong. He was fuming in rage and anger.

"Stop it! STOP!" I yelled but he doesn't seem to hear me. His hearing seemed to be inaudible.

~  
DRACO

I saw Potter holding Fenty's forearm. I shouldn't bother them but it was making me furious. She let out a whimper and I watch as he was whispering in her ear.

"Let go!" I heard her say. But he did nothing he was still holding her forearm in a tight grip. I saw it turn so red. And that's it I lost it. I run up to him and punch him straight to his jaw. I was mad. Angry how heartless he has been to her. Even tho I hated Stella, no one deserve this. So I let out my anger. I heard screams telling me to stop but they were muffled. My anger was taking over me. I stopped when I saw him fell almost unconscious. Lips busted, knuckles were bleeding. 

"And that's for hurting her. Stay away from her do you understand?" I yelled as he was barely conscious. 

"DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?" I repeated. He nodded his head and completely passed out. I made eye contact with Fenty as I saw her eyes filled with fear and confusion. She furrowed her brows. And I grabbed her wrist telling her to follow me.

~  
STELLA

He grabbed me by my wrist and brought me to the janitors closet. It was dark. The space wasn't enough for the both of us. But there was room to breathe. Our chest touched as he was trying to catch his breath, panting.

"Look, I want you to go to the party Thalia is hosting later tonight." He said, breathless.

"What!? I can't do that. I won't be going alone." I proclaimed but he locked eyes with mine. We stayed like that for a moment. Since when did he get this attractive? Why am I only seeing this now? He's greyish, blue hues sparkled at the dark.

"Who said you're going alone?" He said smirking at me, breaking the silence we've made. I furrowed my eyebrows at confusion. He laughed at my reaction. And placed his arm beside my head, leaning at the wall my back was facing.

"You're going with me, dumbass." He said. I was shock. Why would he want to go with me?

"I can see your expression, Fenty. I'm only doing this so that your bitch of a sister would realize her loss and Potter's loss." He explained. I was a bit upset. I was hoping he'd actually wanna go with me. Not because it's out of revenge. Why am I being upset over him? My thoughts were interrupted by Filch's muffled voice saying he's finding Malfoy 'cause of what he has done to Harry. I quickly push him against the wall, his back being pressed tightly to against it. And I pressed my finger to his lips to hush him. He jerked at my reaction and absent mindedly placed his hand on my waist. We stared at each others eyes as the time passed by. When we heard Filch was no where to be found, we quickly parted away. An awkward silence filling around us.

"So you're going with me tonight. I...um try to look...erm...not garbage." He said and winked at me I rolled my eyes and with that, he walked away, leaving me with smile plastered on my face. Oh shut it, Stella. What is happening to you? You literally just broke up with Harry. I walked out of the closet and went to go up to my dorm, finding a pair of outfit in my walk-in closet.  
___________________________________________  
A/N: Vote for this chapter everyone!


End file.
